Optically transmission efficiency of an optical transmission path using optical fibers is greatly influenced by optically connecting loss at an optical connection part between the optical fibers or the optical fiber and an optical component such as an optical semiconductor, etc., in the optical transmission path. As causes of optically connecting loss in this connection part, imperfect alignment of the optical fibers, inclination of axes of the optical fibers, clearance between end surfaces of the optical fibers, etc., can be mentioned, and moreover, inclination, roughness, and swelling of the end surface of the optical fiber can be also mentioned as causes of optically connecting loss.
In order to effectively overcome these causes, a method using a high-precision connecting apparatus, a method in which high grade polishing processing is carried out on an end surface of an optical fiber, etc., can be mentioned. However, in the above methods, there is a problem in that the connection of the optical fibers requires a great deal of time and effort, and connection cost is increased.
In addition, as another method, an optical connection structure using an adhesive connecting member in which optically connecting loss as a problem in optical communication can be reduced by adhering to a top of an optical fiber, has been proposed (for example, see Patent Publication 1).
The optical connection structure will be explained with reference to FIG. 5.
FIG. 5 is a side view showing an optical connection structure using a conventional adhesive connecting member.
Reference numerals 10a and 10b indicate an optical fiber, and reference numeral 21 indicates a conventional adhesive connecting material.
In FIG. 5, the adhesive connecting member 21 is intervened in an adhered condition between connecting surfaces of the optical fiber 10a and the optical fiber 10b. The two optical fibers 10a and 10b are contacted by way of the adhesive connecting member 21, and thereby the optical fibers are optically connected.
However, the conventional adhesive connecting member cannot be easily retried if it fails to adhere at a suitable position. In addition, in the case in which the conventional adhesive connecting member is used for a connector that was strongly contacted, such as an SC connector, an LC connector, etc., is often broken.    Patent Publication 1 is Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-221031.